This invention relates to a seal for a cross member unit for universal joints, comprising a carrier ring to be inserted into a bearing cup of the cross member unit, said carrier ring having an L-shaped cross section with a cylindrical portion coaxial to a longitudinal axis and a flange portion extending form the cylindrical portion inwardly, and an elastomeric sealing lip element connected to the carrier ring, wherein said sealing lip element having first engagement elements form fittingly engaging into first engagement apertures, said first engagement apertures extending through said flange portion of the carrier ring.